Recuerdos Borrosos
by Ricc-chan
Summary: Gouenji y Yamino "Shadow" Kageto se han despertado juntos, pero no recuerdan nada de la noche anterior


Era un nuevo día en casa de Gouenji, hacía poco que habían terminado el FFI y el Delantero de Fuego había vuelto a entrenar con la equipación del Raimon y con nuevos jugadores, precisamente esta historia comienza con uno de ellos

-Mnnnn… ¿Qué hora es?, me duele la cabeza muchísimo… las ocho de la mañana… tengo que levantar… ¿eh?

Gouenji vio como había un bulto bajo sus sábanas, quería decir que en esa cama había algo más además de él

-Tsk… será otro de esos gatos de la mujer del principio de la calle… ahora se me están colando demasiado… ¿por qué será?... venga… gatito… despierta… … … un momento, es un bulto enorme… no puede ser un gato… ¿Qué…-, en ese momento destapó el bulto y se encontró a alguien conocido… y completamente desnudo…

-¡P… pero si es Shadow!-

Efectivamente, Yamino "Shadow" Kageto, uno de sus compañeros de equipo y como una especie de discípulo del Delantero de Fuego, estaba en su cama sin nada de ropa; cuando Gouenji fue a despertarle de malos modos, él también se notó completamente desnudo

-¿¡QUE ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ!

El grito despertó a Shadow, -Nnnnnnngh… ¿Go… Gouenji-san?, ¿Qué hace en mi cama?  
>-Nada de en "tu" cama… ¡estás en MI casa, en MI cama, y completamente desnudo!<br>-A… al igual que usted… ¿Q... qué paso ayer?... ¡OUCH! Mi cabeza… que dolor…  
>-¿A ti también te duele la cabeza?<br>-S… sí… y creo que…-, Shadow fue al baño a echarlo todo  
>-Tsk… Shadow…<br>-Lo siento… creo que ayer tuvo que pasar algo muy raro para que acabáramos así…  
>-Shadow… vístete, si necesitas ropa interior limpia, cógela de mi cajón… y ponte la equipación, que llegaremos tarde-, mientras tanto Gouenji estiraba las sábanas<br>-Tendremos que preguntar qué sucedió ayer para saber lo que sucedió  
>-No, Shadow… no quiero que sepan así de golpe que nos hemos… acostado juntos… nuestro equipo nos tiene como dos compañeros únicamente, no como una pareja…<br>-Si no… ¿cómo lo sabremos?, busquemos la manera más sibilina de decirlo…  
>-Hm… está bien… espero que no pase nada…-, Gouenji terminó de vestirse al mismo tiempo que Shadow; aún con dolor de cabeza, el delantero era raudo en sus obligaciones<p>

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los dos se presentaron justos de hora en el Raimon, faltaban quince segundos para que tocara el primer timbre, pero para Gouenji era tarde, él siempre solía llegar, como muy tarde, a falta de diez minutos

-¡Eh, Gouenji, Shadow!-, Endou, su capitán, les llamaba  
>-Perdón por la tardanza…-, Shadow habló por los dos<br>-¿Tardanza?... … bueno, hoy entrenaremos en la ribera del río, como quedamos anoche, ¿vale?  
>-Erm... sí… esto… Endou…-, Gouenji buscaba un modo poco sospechoso para preguntar, -¿Qué sucedió anoche…?-<br>-¿Has perdido la memoria, Gouenji?  
>-Erm… si…<br>-Vaya… deberías ir al médico… … bueno, ayer quedamos en Rai-Rai para hablar sobre empezar a buscar lugares distintos para entrenar, de ahí fuimos a mirar varios lugares en la ciudad… la ribera del río, la torre, el bosque… hasta revisamos las instalaciones secretas, que hace meses que ni las pisamos; aunque no luchemos ya contra alienígenas, deberíamos seguir esforzándonos allí…-, y como siempre, finalizó sonriendo  
>Gouenji no veía nada raro en eso, -... vale… gracias-, Gouenji también echó una ligera sonrisa<p>

A medida que los jugadores llegaban, Gouenji y Shadow preguntaban, pero poco desvelaban; Kazemaru respondió lo mismo que Endou, lo mismo sucedió con Hiroto, Midorikawa y Kabeyama; Kurimatsu no estuvo, al igual que Shourin, Jin y Max; Handa se fue una hora antes de que se dispersaran, y los demás no se explicaron muy bien

Gouenji y Shadow estaban en el punto de inicio, pero, para no levantar sospechas, siguieron al equipo; lo que se les notaba es que al jugar, no se atrevían a acercarse demasiado, por lo que los intentos de técnica combinada caían en saco roto

-¡No pasa nada!, ¡seguid intentándolo!-, por suerte, Endou no se daba cuenta

Al final del entrenamiento, ya por la tarde, volvieron a casa

-Gouenji-san, si no le importa, yo me voy a casa…  
>-Nada de eso, Shadow, te vienes a mi casa…-, Shadow se sonrojaba, pero Gouenji continuó la frase, -… que tenemos que seguir investigando…-<br>-S… sí, Gouenji-san…

En casa de Gouenji; la familia estaba presente, Yuuka vio a Shadow y Gouenji entrar

-Gouenji-nii-chan, ¿vuelve a quedarse a dormir Yami-Yami?-, Yuuka hablaba en voz baja  
>-¿Eh?...<br>-Bueno, pero hoy estamos todos, así que tendrás que pedir permiso…-, hizo un gesto de silencio, -Pero… ssshhh… es un secreto, como tú me dijiste…-

Por lo visto, la noche que entraron en casa, Yuuka estaba sola, o con una cuidadora

-No… no creo que se quede a dormir… solo le voy a dar una cosa que se dejó anoche…  
>-Oh, vale… ssshhh… jijiji…<p>

-Su hermana es adorable, Gouenji-san…  
>-Sí… menos mal que la tengo…<p>

Subieron a la habitación y empezaron a rebuscarla en busca de pruebas durante un rato… hasta que Shadow encontró algo

-Mira, Gouenji, un termo bajo la cama… … un termo, de litro y medio…  
>-A ver…<br>-Si este es el termo que siempre llevo, es mi…  
>-¿Qué siempre llevas?... pues… ¡huele a licor!, Shadow, ¡tú me emborrachaste para que nos acostáramos!<br>-¿C… como que licor?, ¡n... no puede ser!… ¡si es transparente y con olor a manzana, es el agua con sabor de manzana que llevo siempre para beber!  
>-¡Pues esto es licor de manzana…!<br>-U… un momento… este termo me lo compró mi padre porque era 2X1… ¡me equivoqué al coger el termo!, éste es el de mi padre, cuando hace su licor…  
>-Shadow… ¿Cómo te puedes equivocar de termo?<br>-T… tenía prisa y… los termos son del mismo color…

Gouenji empezó a revolver la cama en busca de signos de relaciones… pero su sorpresa es que no había ni manchas, ni paquetes de preservativos rotos ni nada…

-Creo que me hago una idea de lo que pasó…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Retrocedamos unas 24 horas atrás para saber lo que sucedió…

-¿Qué os parece volver a usar las instalaciones secretas?-, Endou mostró las máquinas de entrenamiento espartano que usaron en su época

-Hm… yo creo que esta debería ser la última fase… hay gente nueva en el equipo que tiene que empezar con un entrenamiento suave-, Kazemaru miró a los nuevos jugadores que habían entrado en el Raimon, sus nombres eran: Yamino Kageto, Sakaeda "Eiyoushi" Youji, Fidio Aldena, Mark Kruger, Dylan Keith, Fudou Akio y Miyasaka Ryou; Kazemaru sobre todo miraba a Miyasaka…  
>-Prf… eso lo dirás por éstos de aquí…-, señalando a Miyasaka y Eiyoushi, -… pero los demás ya tenemos experiencia…-; Eiyoushi, Miyasaka y Kazemaru, al que se le sumó Kidou, gruñeron un poco<p>

-Shadow… ¿te has enterado?-, Gouenji miraba a un extraño Shadow  
>-¿Eeeeeeeeh? Hmmmmsi…<br>-Shadow… ¿estás bien?...  
>-Hmmmmmmunpocoraro… noteloniego… perocreoqueaguanto…<p>

Pasada media hora, se despidieron todos y marcharon a casa

-Shadow…  
>-Hmmmmdigamegouenjisan<br>-¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?  
>-Hmvaleperopruebeesto… estabebidamesabedistintammm…- Shadow le pasó el termo que llevaba a Gouenji<br>-No creo que te pueda ayudar mucho con eso, estoy un poco congestionado y ahora no distingo muy bien los sabores, pero trae…-, Gouenji dio un trago del termo, -Mmm… pues sabe bien, no se cual es el problema… es más, está muy rico… ¿puedo beber otro poco?  
>-Pfffsilesabebien… bebaloquequiera…Gouenjikun…<p>

Gouenji dio otro trago… y otro… y otro

-Gouenjikun… nnoseloacabe…  
>-T… tran… quilo… que… ya… es… sufí… ciente… creo…<br>-Gouenjikun… leamo… leamomuchoylequiero… a… amiladoparasiempre…  
>-¿C… cómo… di… ces… eso… tan… de… gol… pe… yo… también… te… amo… pero… así… de… golpe?<br>-Creíaqueeraelmejormomento… va… vamosasucasaylohablamos, porfi… Gouenjikun…  
>-V…vale… vale…<p>

Dando tumbos, llegaron a casa, Gouenji llamó a la puerta

-Toctoc…  
>-N…no…eseruidoyalohacelapuerta… Gouenjikun<br>-Ah… es… cier… to-, y se puso a reír mientras tocaba a la puerta

Abrió Yuuka, que estaba sola en casa… por suerte, la niña no sabía que era una melopea como un piano…

-¡Gouenji-nii-chan, bienvenido a casa!  
>-¿E…estás… sola?<br>-Sí, papá me ha dicho que confía en mí  
>-B… bueno… un… amigo… se… queda… a… dormir… … cuando… vuelve… pa… pá...?<br>-Me dice que volverá mañana por la tarde, que tiene que hacer una guardia enooooooorme…  
>-Pues… ya… sabes… ssshhh… es… un… secreto…-, y Gouenji se empezó a reir, por lo cual, Yuuka también; Shadow no atendía a la conversación y se había quedado mirando la luz de la entrada embobado<p>

Ya arriba, Shadow y Gouenji cerraron la puerta, y como locos, comenzaron a besarse y meterse mano

-Sha…dow… te… quiero… dentro… de… mí…  
>-Yotambien… Gouenjikun…<p>

Terminaron completamente desnudos y terminándose la bebida del termo, el cual acabo tirado por el suelo del cuarto de Gouenji

-Gouenjikun… tumbatebocarriba…  
>-Rápido… Shadow… te quiero den… den… zzz... zzz… zzz…<br>-Oh… vengaGouenjikunnomehagases… to… … zzz… zzz…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Y así es como fue

El silencio se hizo completamente patente al venir los recuerdos de golpe

-E… Estuvimos a punto de… … lo… lo siento, Gouenji-san…  
>-Shadow… ¿sabes lo que aprendí de mi padre?<br>-¿Qué?  
>-El siempre me decía que los niños y los borrachos son los únicos que dicen la verdad<br>-¿E… Entonces…?, Gouenji-kun… ¿no estará pensando en… hacerlo?  
>-Eso es a donde quería llegar… somos unos niños mayores, al fin y al cabo… ayer éramos niños mayores y borrachos… así que…<br>-¿Me voy quitando… algo?  
>-No, Shadow, te repito que somos todavía algo pequeños… pero si nos dijimos mutuamente que nos amábamos así de borrachos… será que es verdad…<br>-E... entonces  
>-Shadow… mejor decir… Yamino-kun… ¿quieres ser mi novio?<br>-¿¡EH!... ¡c... claro que sí, Gouenji-kun!

FIN


End file.
